an epic crossover
by xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx
Summary: this is a crossover between 4 shows, lab rats, wizards of waverly place, kickin it and pair of kings. here is the plot, the kings want mikayla to have the fight school compete in a karate tournament in seaford that the kickin it gang is competing in, the lab rats enemy has been tracked down to seaford so the lab rats go there and the wizards are going on a vacation to seaford.
1. Chapter 1

**on kingkow**

mikayla pov

I was in the throne room sharpening my mechete. the kings walked in smiling happily.

"mikaylla we know how to get more money"boomer told me happily

"how? and why do you need more money?" I asked

"we need money cause we used all of our money for another giant robot clock and we are gonna make money by entering the fight school for a karate tournament in seaford, the winner gets 15 thousand dollars"brady explained

"so you guys seriously bought another robot clock?"i asked

"ya but this time it wont blow up"brady said happily, suddenly there was a loud bang and my dad came running into the throne room

"my kings your robot clock has just exploded"my dad informed them

"dang it!"they both yelled angrily

"my kings can we continue discussing your plan?"I asked them in a demanding voice

"what plan?" my dad asked

"we are gonna enter the fight school into a karate tournament in seaford and were gonna win the cash prize of 15 thousand dollars"boomer explained to my dad

"and we need mason to be a part of it"brady added

"what do you need me to do for you?" my dad asked

"we need you to pretend to be the senseigh for fight school"brady answered

"what! but i'm the senseigh!" i yelled angrily

"we know but the rule is that the senseigh must be over the age of twenty and your dads like 70"brady explained

"im not seventy!"my dad told them angrily

"whatever helps you sleep at night"brady said and patted my dads back

"so my dad is gonna get all the credit for training my students?"i asked angrily

"yes"boomer answered

"i'm not gonna let you go through with this plan if thats the case"i told them

"what if we give you 500 dollars?" brady asked

"im in!"i answered happily

**in san francisco with the lab rats**

chase pov

mr. davenport had called an emergency meeting in the lab and me bree and leo were waiting for adam to get here so that he can start the meeting.

"where is adam?"i asked in an imapatient tone

"i could try to find him"bree suggested

"good idea"mr davenport told bree

"i'll be back in a less then a second"bree said then supersped away, she came back in less the a second with adam

"adam where were you?"mr davenport asked

"i was trying to get leo's hampster to talk to me"adam answered

"adam animals can't talk"i told him

"can we drop this conversation?"davenport asked slightly frustrated

"yes!"i answered

"so the reason i called this meeting is because my enemy has been tracked down to seaford and we are gonna go there to stop him"davenport said

"enemy?"i asked

"he's had it out for me since highschool"davenport said

"why?"leo asked

"i dont know, but i intend on finding out"he said

"so when do we leave?"asked bree

"we leave tonight, so pack your things and when we get to seaford don't trust anyone" mr davenport informed us

"bree can you pack our things!?" we all asked simotaniously

"why me?"she asked

" cause you can do it in a second"i answered

"fine, but it's gonna cost you"she said

"how much?"i asked

"every thing you have in your pockets"she answered

we all nodded our heads. i took out my wallet and gave her fifty bucks, leo gave her 20 dollars and adam gave her 5 bucks and a baby turtle.

"why do you have a baby turtle!"bree asked

"cause he's awesome"adam answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"keep your turtle"she ordered

"fine"he said

"bree can you pack our stuff now?"i asked

"ya, i'll be back with your stuff in a couple of seconds"she said then supersped out of the lab. she came back 2 seconds later with some packed bags. then she left again and came back with more bags.

"done"she stated smiling

"thanks"we all said then we went in our tubes to get some rest before we have to leave

**with the kickin it gang in seaford **

kim pov

i was sparring with jerry. he threw a punch but i caught it and flipped him

"boom goes the dynamite ya boom i said boom!"i yelled mocking him

"everyone focus we have to be ready for the tournament thats in two weeks, if we win we could rub it in ty's face"rudy said

"rudy we are focusing"i reassured him

"yes miss dynamite!"rudy mocked me

"rudy you don't have to worry about losing cause you have me"jack told rudy being his cocky self

"sure"he said

"what other dojo's are competing?"i asked

"the black dragons, the kicking panthers and a place that calls them selves fight school"he answered

"wow fight school, thats a creative name"jack said sracastically and we all laughed

** in new york with wizards of waverly place **

alex pov

mom and dad had called a family meeting and me justin and max were all hearing them blab about our business.

"...and we are also gonna go on a trip to seaford"dad said

"why seaford? and not hawaii?"i asked

"because it's a really nice place"my dad answered

"your getting a good deal on the trip, arent you?"i asked already knowing his answer

"it's only gonna cost 50 dollars a night!" my dad said exitedly

we all groaned

"what's wrong?" my dad asked slightly mad

"if it's fifty dollars a night it's probably a crummy hotel"i justin told him

"no it's not crummy, now go pack"my dad said in a frustrated tone

"can i bring my gold fish?"max asked

"i don't care"my dad answered

**so what did you guys think, should i continue this story? tell me in your review, if i get 5 positive reviews i will continue this story, and the second chapter will have some of the characters meet eachother. make sure you review :)**

**-doglover234**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating in a while but I am gonna try to update this more often and I would like to thank those who took the time to review.** **so in this chapter lab rats, kickin it and pair of kings is gonna meet but not the wizards there only gonna meet in the next chapter.**

mikayla pov **the next morning**

me,my dad, the kings and lanny got into the balloon and the fight school was separated into two different balloons, we are now on our way to seaford.i still find it unfair that I won't get many credit nor training all of my students but at least I am getting paid plus I get to compete in the tournament, it will be a nice change from fighting killer darkide creatures.

bree pov **last night when they were supposed to leave**

we were relaxing in high speed private jet which would get its to seaford in only 15 minutes.

"so mr davenport, tell us more about your enemy"chase demanded nicely

"all I know is that we went to highschool together, we were both geniuses, I don't remember his name because he always changed it, and he always wanted to use silence for bad, I think he wants to steal your bionic powers to do something really bad so we have to stop him as soon as possible"davenport explained

"how did you track him down to seaford?"I asked

"hey guys I found a quarter!"Adam yelled happily but we all just gave him A weird look then davenport continued talking

"he gave me a threatening phone call but I guess he isn't o smart cause I used his caller I.d to track him down"davenport explained

i don't know why but I had a feeling that person wanted davenport to track him down

? Pov

i looked at my bionic helper Marcus as he stood in front of my desk

"davenport fell for the trap, when he gets here he will be far out numbered"I told him

"what do you want me to do while there here?"Marcus asked while moving his creepy eyebrow

"do everything you can to make them fall deeper into our trap"I ordered Marcus and he nodded

if I get a hold of those bionic powers I can use them to take over the world and then everyone will know how powerfull I am

mikayla pov

we landed in seaford and checked into the hotel, I had changed into my fight school outfit. CAuse the kings wanted us to go to the mall and check out one of our competitors;the bobby wasabi dojo.

we were at the mall along with my top 3 students, my dad, lanny and the kings

a Latino boy who was hanging out woth a blonde Girl and a brunette boy came up to me

"hi im jerry but you can call me the guy you have been waiting for"he flirted putting his arm around me

"first of all, ewww gross and second of all you are so not that guy"i made my points

"ahem"my dad fake caughed from behind us and we turned around

"listen you have five seconds to move your hand from my doughters body before i pumble you"my dad threatened

"please im a yellow belt in karate these fists are registered weapons"jerry said and i could tell my dad was pissed

then the blonde girl he was hanging out with walked over to us

"jerry just give it up and leave"she told him

"ya leave and get your hands off my woman"brady stated angrily

"your woman?"i asked

"i mean only if you want to be mine...do you?"he asked nervously

"no i dont and i repeat i do not want to go out with you"i told him

i turned my attention towards the blonde girl and the latino boy, she was dragging him away by the arm

"woah blondy slow it down"jerry yelled

"blondy?!"she asked angrily then she grabbed his arm and flipped him

"ugh..kim your emberassing me infront of the pretty girl"he complained

"actually if you didn't leave me alone i would of flipped you just like she did"i said

"hey guys i saw a flyer for bungee jumping then i thought about how much my cousins would like to go"lanny said putting his arm around boomer and brady

"aww how sweet cousin lanny wants us to have as much fun as we can on this vacation as we can"boomer said

"but unfortunately we have to go take our naps"they said lazily and i rolled my eyes

"im gonna hang out here"i told them

"ok baby girl but if anyone tries to flirt whith you i want you to take your mechete and-"my ad told me but i cut him off before he could finish his sentence "dont worry daddy i will be fine"i reassured him

"fine"he said then left with the kings and lanny

bree pov

i walked around the mall with adam, chase had to stay with davenport to do some nerdy thing.

"hey bree, i found this peice of gum on the ground and its delicious"he said after putting a peice of gum in his mouth

"eww thats disgusting"i told him

"no its not, i just saidit was delicious"he tried to correct me

"i just remembered...i dont want to be seen with you"i said then ran away from him, i accidently bumped into someone

"sorry"i apologized

"its ok"she said and ilooked up and saw a girl about my age, she had brown hair

"so why were you running?" she asked

"i was ditching my idiot brother"i answered

"i have two idiot friends"she said

"there is no way there as stupid as my brother"i told her

"oh really? they once spent five million dollars on a giant robot clack that ended up exploding then after that they bought another one even after the incident and it exploded so now they are broke"she said

"well this one time me and my two brothers were trapped in a recycling truck and were gonna get out but adam told us that we should see where the recycling truck takes us and we almost ended up getting crushed chpped and burnt"i told her while leaving out the parts that reveal im bionic

"bree ther you are i was looking for you!"adam yelled approaching us

he was breathing deeply and the peice of gum fell out of his mouth "aww man my gum"he complained then bent down to pick it up

"please tell me hes not gonna ea-"she started saying but cut herself off when she saw adam stuff the peice of gum in his mouth

"eww thats gross"she said

"told ya he was stupid"i told her and she nodded

"haw about we get some real food so that we don't throw up in the next minute"i suggested to adam

"sure"he said

"okay? so what restaurant do we eat at?"i

"how about falafil phils i heard some people talking about how he has a goat in the kitchen and i want to see if he can talk"adam suggested showing off his stupidity

"so is he always like this?"she asked

"ya, I'm bree by the way"I introduced myself

"I'm mikayla"she said

"so do you want to join us to eat?"I asked

"sure, I'm starving"she ssaid

we walked into falafel Phil's

"guys remember to look for the goat"Adam reminded us and we both rolled our eyes

kim pov

me and jack decided to go to felafel Phil's since practice was over and luckily it was just me and jack cause Milton had to feed his bacteria (gross), eddie claimed to of had a date (he was probably lying) and Jerry had to go rap for captain corn dogs.

"so Kim are you exited for the tournament coming up?"jack asked trying to get a conversation started

"ya I can't wait to win another trophy and all that money"I answered

we walked into felafel Phil's and sat at our regular spot

i heard the people sitting behind us talking

"so why are you in seaford?"I heard a voice ask

"I'm here for a karate tournament"I heard another voice answer and that got my attention

"jack somone at that table is competing in the tournament"I whispered pointing to the table they were sitting at

"I wonder which dojo that persons with"jack said

"shes with fight school and she can hear you"a voice from behind us said and I turned around and saw the same girl Jerry was hitting on earlier

"hey your that girl my frien was hitting on"I said in realization

"and your the girl that flipped him"she said

"does anyone know where the goat is"a tall guy with brown hair asked

"I apologize for his stupidity"another girl that was sitting with them apologized

"it's ok I have a friend named Jerry who's an idiot so im used to it" I said and she nodded

"so Kim are you gonna introduce me to this girl who you obviously know?"jack asked

"ya, Jerry was hitting on her so I flipped him"I told him

"oh..so what's your name?"he asked her

"I'm mikayla"she answered

"so your competing in the karate tournament, that is so cool me and kim are also competing, were both black belts"jack said

"oh cool, what degree?"she asked

"I'm third degree and shes second" jack answered pointing to me

"cool, I'm a seventh degree"she said

"woah a seventh degree, your better then our sensegh"I said in awe

"ya well I help our se siege train the students"she said I could tell she seemed a bit mad when she said sensigh

the girl that was sitting next to mikayla's phone rang

"hi...what!...ya...me and Adam will be right there!"she said with urgency in her voice

"Adam we have to go now!"she ordered

"why do we have to go Bree?"Adam asked,_ oh so that's her name_

"because there is an emergency and we need to help out"she said slowly

"what...ohh..ooh i get it"Adam came to sudden realization then bree dragged Adam away

"that was weird"jack said and we all nodded

bree pov

"let's go buy a bunny!"Adam said and I realized he obviously didn't know what I meant when I said emergency

"Adam were not buying a bunny we have to go on a mission"i whispered

**so that is it for this chapter, once again sorry for not updating in a while and the next chapter will have the mission, the wizards and total awesomeness **

**-doglover234 **


	3. Important authors note

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my stories very much but I'm really busy with school. Exams are coming up really soon, I have lots of homework in French and English, and more!... **

**So I will not be able to update very often, maybe two stories a week or one story a week, once again I'm really sorry but you can only blame school, so I hope you guys understand and are able to wait for my updates which will take long.**

**-dog lover234**

**p.s I highly recommend you guys listen to the songs: never gone and you are by colton Dixon.**


	4. An

**hey guys, so I was gonna add the wizards in here but I also wanted to do couples (Kick, brakayla) so you guys choose, do you want the couples or the wizards, or would you like me to just have Alex go to seaford with mason alone? The next chapter will be up after you guys decide.**


End file.
